This invention relates to a novel polyimide, method for preparing the same and high-temperature adhesives of the same.
This invention particularly relates to adhesives having excellent adhesive strength and high-temperature stability.
Various kinds of adhesives are so far known concerning organic synthetic high polymers. Polybenzimidazole and polyimide type adhesives have been developed as those having outstanding stability at high temperatures. Besides other adhesives have also been developed from fluoro resin, polyamideimide, silicone, epoxy novolac, epoxy acryl, nitril rubber phenolics and polyester.
The properties of these adhesives are not yet satisfactory because good high-temperature stability causes low adhesive strength while high adhesive strength results in poor high-temperature stability.
Therefore an object of this invention is to provide a novel polyimide for use as the adhesives having excellent bonding strength and durability at high-temperatures for a long period.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing the same and a method for adhesion by use of the same.